ultimatestarwarsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Star Wars RPG
Over View Ultimate Star Wars RPG is a RPG founded by Admin on 8, 23, 2009 and still survives to this date. History Official Ultimate Star Wars RPG originally started as Ultimate KOTOR RPG, and was an alternate reality from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. This changed on the date of 2, 3, 2010 when it was changed to Ultimate Star Wars RPG. Roleplay Rise of the Sith On the year of 400 ABY the Sith Order rises once again under the leadership of Dark Lord Willice. The New Jedi Order sees this as a threat, but they do not take action. The Sith Order and the New Jedi Order race to the planet of Mandalore, to plea for the Mandalorian's assistance. The Mandalorian's power would be a great asset to either side and would change the upcoming war. As the Jedi arrive, they engage in a firefight with the Sith Order above Dxun. The Jedi escape with their lives and a damaged ship. The Sith Order hacks into Mandalorian computers and frames the New Jedi Order. The negotiations end in a stalemate, but the Mandalorians lend unofficial support to the Sith Order. Rise of the True Empire On the year of 401 ABY a man takes the identity of Darth Revan. He uses this false identity to rally mercenaries and he builds the True Empire. He orders the construction of a personal flagship ship; The Emperor's Pride. On the year of 402 ABY, the Emperor's Pride finishes construction. The True Empire travels to Dxun, and attacks the Sith Order. As the firefight ensues, Darth Revan kidnaps Chee Huai and retreats. Darth Revan persuades Ron Fandor, the Republic's highest admiral, to defect. Ron Fandor attacks the Jedi Temple, killing most of the Jedi with few survivors. Noteable survivors are; Zandar, Dracohn and Kotan. The Sith Lord, Willice, joins the True Empire as Darth Revan's apprentice. Subsequently, the Mandalorians ally themselves witht eh True Empire. Darth Revan travels to Kashyyyk, and he attempts to rally the wookies. He is mostly successful, as some of the wookies join the Galactic Alliance Holdouts. As the Galactic Alliance Holdouts attempts to persuade the wookies to join them a battle ensues between the Galactic Alliance Holdouts and the True Empire. In a surprise attack, The Emperor's Pride ''is severely damaged within the first 5 minutes of battle. ''Emperor's Hand Commandos ''kidnap the Galactic Holdout Chancellor, the remaining Senators, and a wookie chief. Then Willice betrays the True Empire, and sabotages the ''Emperor's Pride engines, rendering it immobile. The Yuuzhan Vong Return On the year of 403 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong invade the Galaxy yet again breaking their former agreement. The Yuuzhan Vong, under the leadership of Yiitan Var devastate the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong invade the Mandalorians and Coruscant. In a desperate attempt to save the Galaxy, Darth Revan initiates a emergency meeting between all factions at New Byss. In a desperate time, all of the factions in the galaxy make a desperate all out attack on the Yuuzhan Vong. Darth Revan and Zandar infiltrated the head Worldship and attacked Yiitan Var. It is assumed the false Darth Revan and Yiitan Var died as they never escaped the ship, Zandar was the only survivor. Their deaths are further reinforced when the Yuuzhan Vong negotiate a new agreement and leave, and the True Empire scatters. Time of Peace After the Second Yuuzhan Vong War, all of the galaxy's factions were devastated. None of them had the finances to support a war, and had no reason to start a war. So the Galaxy entered a stage of peace. On the year of 489 ABY, the Coruscanti revolution begins. The Mandalorians back this revolution and it turns out successful. The Coruscanti Revolution ends on 493 ABY with on the Revolution's side, and a new government. The Mandalorian's support was rewarded when the revolutionists gained control of Coruscant and provided funding to the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians became the Mandalorian Empire as they begin to conquer the Outer Rim using the funds they have aquired. Also the Mandalorian Rebellion forms believing the Mandalore, Nuchiha Saiya Revan II has been Mandalore too long and must give up his position. On the year of 495 ABY, the Empire Corporation forms. On the year of 550 ABY, the Sith Order attempts to blockade Coruscant. The blockade ends in failure, and the Coruscanti Government declares war on the Sith Order. The New Galactic Empire also declares war on the Sith Order. Also, the Mandalorian Rebellion is pushed off of Mandalore and Concordia, their last safe place is Dxun. On the year of 551 ABY, the Mandalorian Rebellion's base on Dxun is attacked and destroyed. They retreat to Endor. The New Galactic Empire attacks Taris and Korriban, the invasions are successful and they occupy the planets. The Sith Order retreats to Coruscant, the Coruscanti Government begins to search for the Sith Order on their planet. The True Galactic Empire enters a civil war, they call upon the Mandalorian Empire for aid, but they arrive too late. The Mandalorian Empire absorbs the True Galactic Empire further increasing their power. Some True Galactic Empire personnel refuse to join the Mandalorian Empire, and form the Imperial Remnant. A Jedi strike group is sent to Corellia, they destroy the Mandalorian defense force with help from the Galactic Republic and the Imperial Remnant. THe Mandalorian Commander, Fleet Marshall Ori Solus is executed by Jedi Master Lucinda on Ori's own flagship. Jedi Master Lucinda was later exiled for betraying the Jedi code, reports indicate she was later killed. The war continues, with the Mandalorian Empire against the New Galactic Republic, New Jedi Order and Imperial Remnant, but the war is a stalemate and there are no victories or territorial changes. On the year of 553 ABY, the Mandalorian Empire, New Galactic Republic, and Imperial Remnant sign a treaty that ends the war. The True Galactic Empire forms from the Imperial Remnant. This starts another war however, the Second Cold War. Second Cold War On the year of 557 ABY, the New Galactic Republic and New Jedi Order sign a Mutual Defense Treaty. Then, on the year of 564 ABY the First Corellian Crisis begins. On the year of 567 ABY the First Corellian crisis ends. On the year of 569 ABY, the Wookie-Trandoshan war begins. The war is initiated when the Trandoshans attack and destroy a Wookie Village with no provocation and use the captured Wookies to hunt. The Wookies are supported by the New Galactic Republic, New Jedi Order and the Mandalorian Empire. On 570 ABY, the Wookies invade Trandosha, the New Jedi Order switches support to Trandosha, saying a counter invasion is unjust and unnecessary. The New Galactic Republic turns neutral in the conflict. The Mandalorian Empire then eventually sends in forces to help the Wookies. On the year of 572 ABY the Wookie-Trandoshan War ends, the Wookies are the apparent victor and leave Trandosha in ruins. On the year of 572 ABY the New Galactic Republic and New Jedi Order conduct an assault on Corellia. A skirmish ensues and the Mandalorians are the victor but with heavy losses. The Second Corellian begins. The Second Corellian Crisis ends on 575 ABY. On 576 ABY the True Galactic Empire is accused of having a secret alliance with the Mandalorian Empire, these claims are refuted with no plausible evidence.